El primer amor de la roja flor valiente
by Cristh
Summary: Un pelirrojo escocés, nunca ha encontrado el amor, y un dia, su hermanito invita a un rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules, ese será el principio de esta historia de amor.
1. Amor a primera vista

**Me gustaría comentar algo sobre el titulo, de porque he puesto de la roja flor valiente, pues porque según he leído, los himno de Escocia ( no hay uno oficial) es "Scotland the brave" ("Escocia el valiente") y "Flower of Scotland" ( "Flor de Escocia") y como normalmente lo dibujan pelirrojo, de ahí viene la roja.**

**Pareja:** Francia x Escocia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes (Francia, Inglaterra y América), son personajes que salen en hetalia, por lo tanto son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, supongo que Scott también…

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene sexo, frases en inglés y francés, si no se sabe que significa, lo tendrá que buscar.

Hoy era un día un tanto extraño, mejor dicho, fue una noche extraña, el día anterior mi hermano invitó a su novio, el estúpido americano, que siempre lo estaba liando todo, pero es la persona a la que mi hermano quiere, así que me tengo que aguantar; pero también invitó a un rubio de pelo largo, al que nunca antes había visto, había oído hablar mil veces sobre él a mi hermano, siempre decía que era un pervertido, un loco del amor, que siempre intentaba violarse a todo el que se le ponga delante, aunque cuando vino a nuestra casa, parecía normal, en ningún momento hizo cosa sospechosa alguna, solamente que al principio no quitaba los ojos de encima a mi hermanito, pero después de un rato, no los quitó de mí, y eso me incomodaba un poco, estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, mi hermano y el estadounidense estaban sentados juntos en el otro lado de la mesa. El francés, estaba con un brazo y el codo del otro apoyados en la mesa, mientras que la cabeza la tenia colocada delicadamente sobre la mano, con una mirada penetrante dirigida a mí, giré mi cabeza al lado contrario donde estaba la del gabacho, pues mi rostro había entonado unos colores rojizos, así que disimulé un poco colocándome un pitillo en la boca, pero no encontré ningún mechero:

-Shit, donde habré metido el estúpido mechero – dije con un tono un poco bajo, lo suficiente para que la parejita de delante mío no escuchara nada, pero el rubio de ojos azules sí que me escuchó, y no sé de donde, sacó un mechero rojo, que me puso delante del cigarrillo, en ese momento, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal, y mi rostro se adornó de un color que cualquiera me hubiera confundido con un tomate, y es que, aparte de su pervertida mirada sobre mi rostro, empecé a notar como una mano me manoseaba el trasero.

-Scott, mon amour ~, ¿por qué estas tan hermoso hoy? – me dijo con un tono seductor, que hizo que aún me sonrojara más, levantándome con la escusa de ir al baño, pero creo que nadie excepto gabacho me hizo caso.

-O my god, ¿pero qué me pasa? – me dije a mi mismo, mojándome el rostro con agua, y un poco el pelo, apoyándome con los brazos cada uno a un lado del lavamanos, con el rostro boca abajo, dejando caer mis cortos cabellos rojizos por los lados de mi cara, suspirando, mientras me quitaba la camiseta, intentando disminuir los fuertes latidos de mi pecho y la alta temperatura de mi cuerpo, o al menos, el calor que sentía.

De repente, un brazo me rodeó la cintura, una mano se posó sobre mi trasero otra vez, y algo me empezó a lamer el cuello, cuando giré mi rostro, solo observé unos largos cabellos rubios antes de que mi vista quedara tapada por una suave mano que me había dejado la cintura, y noté como él apoyaba su cuerpo contra el mío, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento, y su mano, estaba en el mismo sitio que antes, solo que dos capas mas hacia dentro, cuando noté como un dedo se intentaba dar paso por mi entrada, me giré, cogiéndolo por ambas muñecas, y alzándole los brazos por encima de los hombros.

-Venga amour~~ se que te ha gustado… - dijo acercándose rápidamente hasta mi boca, invadiéndomela sin permiso, pero no sé porqué, el muy idiota de mi, correspondió al beso, acariciándole la lengua, mientras observaba una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Empecé a aflojar mis manos, soltándole los brazos, pero creo que cometí el mayor error de mi vida, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el francés me levantó de la cintura sentándome en el lavamanos que tenia detrás, poniendo su cuerpo entre mis piernas, apoyado en el mueble, dejándome sin escapatoria, intenté alejarlo con mis brazos, pero me los sujetó con una mano en la espalda, y con la otra mano, me agachó la cabeza hasta la suya, invadiendo otra vez mi boca, y acariciándome mi cabello, yo cesé la fuerza con la que intentaba escapar, y él me dejó libre ambos brazos, con los que le rodee el cuello, y me abracé a él.

Cuando nos separamos del beso, bajó su cabeza, besándome el pecho, yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, y giré mi cabeza a la puerta, observando cómo gabacho había echado el pestillo. De repente volví a notar como su mano me acariciaba mi trasero por debajo de los bóxers, y su dedo volvía a intentar la misión fallida anteriormente, pero esta vez no opuse resistencia, simplemente me limité a agarrarme más fuerte a su cuello, haciendo que su cabeza estará sobre mi hombro; efectivamente, cualquiera que me observara en ese momento, adivinaría que era mi primera vez, siempre había esperado a esa persona especial que me hiciera sentir lo que nunca eh sentido, y creo que la había encontrado.

-Ah ~ - un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca, al sentir como su dedo acariciaba las paredes de mi entrada lentamente, y su boca, acariciaba mi cuello, dejándome unas marcas, casi tan rojas como mi cabello.

-Slowly, please, slowly… ah! ~ - dije antes de que otro gemido saliera de mi garganta, justo después de que Francis juntara un segundo dedo junto al primero, dando círculos en mi interior, sonriendo, viendo mi rostro ya cansado, seguro que ya sabía que era mi primera vez.

Pocos segundos después, empecé a notar un ligero aire en mis piernas, no sé como lo había hecho, pero en quistión de decimas de segundo, el Francés había dejado mis prendas inferiores al otro lado de la estancia, dejándome en clara desventaja en cuanto a vestimenta, pues él aún seguía con toda su ropa, así que me decidí a cambiar eso, levantando mi cabeza, agarré su rostro con ambas manos, nos quedamos cada uno al frente del otro, y lo acerqué hasta el mío, aunque casi no tuve que hacer nada, lo hizo él solito, cuando nuestros labios por fin se juntaron, coloqué mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, y poco a poco, los fui metiendo por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda, poco a poco, se la acabé retirando, al cabo de unos largos minutos, pero se la quité al fin y al cabo. Creo que ya no podría igualarlo más, ya que sencillamente no podía llegar más abajo, pero al menos algo había hecho ya, aunque no fuera mucho.

Al separarnos del beso, curiosamente, fui más rápido que él, por primera vez, agaché mi cabeza, besándole el pecho, que tenia ahora al descubierto, mientras que con las manos, le fui desabrochando el pantalón, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mi siguiente movimiento, solamente al levantar mis labios de su cuerpo, me agarró de la cintura, levantándome, quedando mi cabeza sobre la suya, no tuve más remedio que agarrarme a su cintura con las piernas, y a su cuello con mis brazos, se separó del lavamanos, y me puso boca abajo delante del inodoro (con la tapa subida claro está) , se colocó detrás mío, apoyando su torso sobre mi espalda, empujándome hacia la taza abierta, no tuve mas remedio que apoyarme en la cisterna, y mis piernas quedaron cada una a un lado del agujero ese. Gabacho, ya había retirado sus dedos de mi interior, así que noté como, mientras me aguantaba por la cadera, con la otra mano, empezó a masturbarme Edimburgo, justo cuando un gemido iba a salir de mi boca, quitó su mano de mi cintura para meter dos de sus dedos en mi boca, impidiéndome hacer sonido alguno.

Pocos segundos después, noté como algo empezaba a invadir en mi interior, y mi semilla cayó por la taza, aún así, el francés no se detuvo, empezó a embestir, ni muy fuerte ni muy flojo, besándome el cuello, y mordiéndome la oreja, mientras unos gemidos luchaban por salir de mi garganta, mi espalda se dobló, cosa que creo que agradó al rubio, pues embistió un poco más fuerte, y noté como su agitada respiración, casi tan agitada como la mía; chocaba contra mi piel, y su corazón, los latidos de su corazón, los sentía como si de los míos mismos se tratasen, haciendo que la sensación que sentía, de amor, placer, y algo de dolor; me inundara el cuerpo por completo, y para mas colmo, el francés, empezó a susurrarme al oído unas palabras en su idioma, de las cuales no todas entendía, pero las que entendí, decían cosas preciosas, llenas de amor y que provocaron que mi corazón aún fuera más rápido de lo que ya iba.

Solamente unas voces, se atrevieron a interrumpir aquel perfecto momento de mi vida, como no, el Americano…

-¡Scott! ¡Fast, fast! ¡ I have one emergency! – dijo golpeando la puerta como si la vida le fuera en ello, bueno… su vagina iba en ello…

- ¡Stupid! ¡Hay otro baño en la planta de arriba! – grité en cuanto el francés me retiró sus dedos de mi boca, enfadado y a punto de abrir la puerta y castrar bien castrado a ese angloparlante come hamburguesas de Estados Unidos.

En ningún momento el francés abrió la boca, en sentido que no dijo nada, pues todo el rato había estado lamiéndome y besándome en silencio todo el cuello y la espalda.

Oí como el americano se alejaba dando grandes zancadas, y gabacho, retomando el control sobre mi cuerpo, esta vez no me tapó la boca, y unos agudos gemidos no pararon de salir del fondo de mi garganta, mientras él me invadía, pero de una forma que no causaba mucho dolor, a comparación con el placer que sentía, tanto dentro como fuera de mi cuerpo.

En un momento dado, París rozó en final de mi próstata, y sentí en mi interior un líquido viscoso, que noté como bajaba por mi dilatada cavidad, produciéndome así una sensación que provocó que ese líquido blanco saliera otra vez de mi capital, ensuciando aún más el inodoro. Ya cansado, empecé a notar como mi cuerpo fallaba, y mi vista se empezaba a nublar, fui bajando la cabeza, y parece ser que el francés se dio cuenta, pues de los pocos momentos que me acuerdo fue como él me cogió en brazos, y me llevó hasta mi habitación, aunque no recuerdo muchos detalles, pues estaba casi inconsciente por el cansancio y tenía la vista borrosa. Aún así, fue el mejor día de mi vida.


	2. La valentia de la flor roja

El día siguiente, me desperté poco a poco, retiré las sabanas algo cansado, me llevé la mano a la cabeza, acariciándome el pelo, y me incliné para mirar la hora en el reloj, las 12:30…

"¿Cuando me fui a dormir?" pensé, observando mi cuerpo, vi que estaba completamente desnudo, extraño, siempre dormía aunque fuera con calzoncillos. Unos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Estas despierto, brother? – Era mi hermanito, que abrió ligeramente la puerta, dejando entrar un rayo de luz que me obligó a taparme los ojos con el brazo.

-Yes, ya estoy despierto- dije sentándome en el borde de la cama, preparado para levantarme.

-Entonces vístete y baja a desayunar – me dijo con su típico tono tsundere, menudo hermanito me había tocado.

En cuanto me intenté levantar, mis piernas no me respondieron, y caí al suelo, haciendo bastante ruido.

-¡¿QUE PASA?! - abrió de un golpe la puerta, mirándome en el suelo, me preguntó confuso – ¿Que ha pasado…? –

- No se… las caderas, me duele mucho… y mis piernas no me han respondido bien… - dije con un tono dolorido, pero de chico fuerte, de esos que lo pueden aguantar todo. Me levanté un poco, apoyándome con los brazos en el suelo y mi hermanito se agachó delante de mí mirándome con una cara de confuso y juguetón.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – le dije alzando una mano hacia él, con una mirada traidora.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste tanto tiempo ayer en el baño?- me dijo levantándose.

-Tenía diarrea, ¡¿vale?! Y ahora, ¿me puedes ayudar a levantarme?

-Explícame antes tu dolor de caderas…y por cierto, tampoco vi a Francis el resto de la cena… - me dijo con una cara de perverso que no se la creía ni él. Sentía que no tenía ninguna excusa y lo acabaría sabiendo todo el fin y al cabo.

Aún con el dolor que tenia, me levanté sin quejarme, como si antes estuviera actuando, me dirigí al baño, me duché y me limpié la cara, me puse ropa interior, unos pantalones tejanos, y unas bambas blancas, y bajé al comedor, mi hermanito me esperaba sentado en la mesa, delante de un plato de comida que curiosamente tenía muy buena pinta, me dirigí a la mesa, me senté delante del plato, que estaba acompañado por un vaso de leche.

-¿No te podrías poner alguna cosa arriba? – me preguntó apartando la vista de mi torso.

-No, ¿y quién ha hecho esto? – dije señalando el plato que contenía dos huevos fritos, acompañados por un pan con forma de C.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho yo?

-¿En serio me lo preguntas? Sencillamente no es de color negro, y no hace mal olor.

-¡¿QUE INSINÚAS CON ESO?! – me dijo gritando, dando un fuerte golpe con ambas manos en la mesa y levantándose enfadado.

- Pues que tu comida es horrorosa, no hay humano que se la pueda comer y esto tiene muy buena pinta, además un olor delicioso- dije con un tono pasota, cruzándome de brazos y piernas, apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¡Pues América se la come sin rechistar!

-Lo que he dicho, no hay humano que se la pueda comer - dije girando la cabeza.

-Scott, mon amour~, ¿ya estas despierto? – una figura asomó por la puerta de la cocina, con un delantal, y una espátula en la mano, giré la mirada hacia mi hermanito, la típica de "ya te lo había dicho" o "me lo imaginaba", él, se sentó otra vez, ocultando su sonrojo de vergüenza tras sus manos. – Que hermoso estas así vestido, amour ~ - me dijo abrazándome por detrás y dándome un beso en la mejilla, algo sonrojada al sentir sus latidos sobre mi espalda.

-¡No me digas! ¿Francis, has venido solo para ver a mi hermano? ¿Y yo…? ¿Qué pasó ayer?

-Nada que tú debas saber – dije devolviéndole el beso en su mejilla, y empezando el delicioso desayuno, el mejor de mi vida me podría atrever a decir, pues siempre lo preparaba mi hermanito, y acababa desayunando en el bar de la esquina, por seguridad...

Cuando acabé de comer, me relamí los labios, y justo en ese momento, de la cocina salió Francis, sin el delantal ni la espátula, y observó mi movimiento, creo que le había dado una idea, y por su pervertida sonrisa, podía intuir que nada bueno se pasaba por esa rubia cabeza.

Intentando ignorar su pervertida mirada, me senté en el sofá, encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándomelo a la boca, acto seguido, encendí la televisión, poniendo el primer canal que encontré, un documental de una ciudad, curiosamente, hablaba de París, pero me daba palo cambiar, así que lo dejé, aunque teniendo en cuenta que tenia al francés a mi lado (no sé cómo ni cuándo se había puesto ahí), era un poco arriesgado. Noté como un brazo se deslizaba por mis hombros, rodeándome el cuello, y unos labios se volvían a posar sobre mi mejilla, mientras me atraía hasta su cuerpo, haciendo apoyar mi cabeza sobre su regazo, un poquito sonrojado, me acabé de estirar en el sofá, mientras sentía como una mano recorría el desnudo lateral de mi torso, hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde ahí se paró, y acariciándolo estuvo todo el rato, de mientras, el programa no paraba de decir casi siempre lo mismo: que si París es la más hermosa de las ciudades, que si es la ciudad del amor… cosas de estas todo el rato, aunque no les hacía mucho caso.

Por otro lado, mi hermanito, durante los primeros movimientos, estuvo observando, hasta que se retiró a su habitación, ha saber que iba a hacer… pero no me importaba, al menos, teniendo a gabacho a mi lado.

-¿Estás viendo algo? – le pregunté, restregando mi moflete contra su pierna.

-Por supuesto, te estoy observando a ti – levanté mi mirada, y vi como sus ojos azules estaban sobre mí, y tenía la impresión de que llevaban así todo el rato, baje otra vez mi mirada, me giré, poniéndome las manos en la nuca, y mi cabeza, a la vez que todo mi cuerpo; mirando hacia el techo, el francés, dejó de acariciar mi trasero, para ir acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mis abdominales, subiendo hacia el pecho, y bajando otra vez, así todo el rato, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la mía, retirando el cigarrillo de mi boca; hasta que nuestras lenguas se juntaron, acariciándose lentamente, pero no tardó en aumentar el ritmo, tanto de las caricias como de la respiración de ambos, retirando mis manos de la nuca, y apoyando mis antebrazos en el sofá, levantando la parte superior del torso, para mayor comodidad.

Sin separarme del beso, me levante dándome la vuelta, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de las del gabacho (arrodillado claro está), y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para llegar hasta el fondo de su boca, mientras, él tenía sus manos sobre mi cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Una de sus manos se puso sobre mi trasero, acariciándomelo otra vez hasta que la levantó un poco, acariciándome la parte baja de la espalda, y bajando, empezó a meter su mano por debajo de mi ropa, acariciándomelo otra vez el trasero, hasta que noté como intentaba lubricar mi entrada.

-¡No!

-¿Qué pasa amour~? ¿No lo quieres hacer? – me preguntó con la típica mirada de cachorrito, curiosamente, me hizo caso, y retiró su dedo de mi agujero, pero no sacó su mano de mi pantalón.

Sin decir nada, me bajé de su regazo, obligándole a retirar su mano de mi ropa; arrodillándome en el suelo, delante de él, entre sus piernas, con la cabeza algo gacha, le fui desabrochando el pantalón y bajando la cremallera, mientras él acariciaba mi rojo cabello. Cuando París asomó, mi lengua fue recorriendo cada centímetro, besando y lamiendo sin parar aquella "maravillosa" capital (según el programa), con los ojos cerrados, para mayor placer.

Cuando separé mi lengua, un hilo quedó entre la capital y mi boca, antes de introducirla dentro de mi boca, masajeándola tanto con mi lengua como con mis labios, haciendo gemir al francés, que me agarró del pelo más fuerte, empujándome la cabeza aún más hacia su miembro, haciendo que rozara el fondo de mi boca, produciéndome arcadas. Pero no me quejé, ni paré de hacer aquello que estaba haciendo. El francés gemía, no muy fuerte, con la boca cerrada, yo quería conseguir algo mas sin necesidad de que él me tocara, así bajé un poco más su ropa, y poco a poco, reemplacé mi boca por mi mano, masajeándoselo, apretando mientras movía mi mano con fuerza arriba y abajo, recorriendo todo París, haciendo que la erección creciera sin remedio. Aun habiendo retirado mi boca, mi lengua la dejé fuera, pues segundos después, bajé un poquito más mi cabeza, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus testículos, masajeándolos con mi lengua, mientras gabacho empezó a gemir más fuerte, y justo después, un líquido blanco y pegajoso me cubrió el rostro, aparatándome un poco, me levanté, con las manos en la cara, intentando quitarme esa sustancia de mi cara.

-Lo siento, mon amour~ - me dijo con un tono muy lindo, al que no pude responder con nada más que con una sonrisa, y él me la devolvió, ya que sin usar palabras, él había entendido mis intenciones desde el principio.

Se levanto del sofá, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, yo rodee su cuerpo con los míos, y apoyando tímidamente mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras él me besaba el mío, y también el cuello.

De repente, me alzó en brazos, cogiéndome como si fuera una princesita, cosa que hizo que mí rostro tomara unos colores rojizos, y me abrazara más fuerte a su cuello. En esta postura me llevó hasta la habitación, tirándome encima de la cama, suerte que mi hermano no nos había visto, sencillamente me abría muerto de vergüenza. Desabrochándose la camisa, se puso encima de mí, privándome de cualquier escapatoria posible, metió bruscamente su lengua en mi boca, tiró su camisa por la habitación, y en unos segundos, me quitó el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, tan rápida que ni me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡NO PLEASE, NO! TODAY NO… - dije poniéndome las manos enzima de Edimburgo, para intentar que gabacho parara., cosa que no era muy probable.

-Tú has hecho que me venga sin que tu lo hicieras, ahora te tengo que castigarrr~ - me dijo con un tono, mirada, risa… todo de manera pervertida.

Viendo su rostro, quise escapar, la única salida… por arriba, era el único sitio por el que no me cubría, así que rápidamente me giré y me intenté escapar por arriba, arañando las sabanas, como si estuviera escalando, pero creo que cometí un grave error , porque gabacho me agarró con una mano por Edimburgo, masturbándome, y con el otro brazo, me agarró por la cintura, evitando mi movilidad.

Intenté alzar una mano, para agarrarme a algún sitio, pero ya era muy tarde, empecé a notar como algo apretaba mis paredes, rozándolas, y cerrando el puño, bajé mi rostro, gimiendo sin posibilidad de hacer otra cosa, noté como sus piernas rozaban mis nalgas, y su lengua acariciaba mi espalda, mientras su respiración chocaba contra mi piel, sudando como nunca, no tardé mucho en venirme, manchando completamente las sabanas con mi semilla, y cayendo dormido de cansancio.


End file.
